SWEET CHILD O' MINE
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: Este es mi primer song-fic asi que tengan piedad!. Cancion de: Guns N' Roses


¡Ya estoy harto! Siempre es lo mismo, es como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra y me dijiera: TE QUEDARAS SOLO TODA TU VIDA!. Lo unico que queria era una cita normal, con una chica desconocida, que Carly me presento, para poder olvidar este resentimiento que tengo dentro de mi pecho.

Han pasado dos meses, DOS MESES, que aun tengo el recuerdo de ese beso, el beso que me hizo dar cuenta de lo estupido que soy y del error mas grande de mi vida, solo quisiera volver a tenerla, decirle cuanto la quiero y que me diga que todo estara bien.

Saco mi PeraPad, mis audifonos y suena una cancion que la describe exactamente

_She's got a smile it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

Su sonrisa es tan tierna, con un toque de travesura en ella, me hace recordar cuando eramos niños y ella me hacia la vida imposible, la veia sonreir tan seguido, solo con verme sufrir ella sonreia.

Todo era tan simple, tan fresco, era perfecto

_Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Ahora cada vez que la veo tengo ganas de decirle que la amo y que vuelva conmigo pero mi boca no emite sonidos y me quedo en ese sueño hermoso donde ella y yo somos felices sin nadie mas que nosotros, solo nosotros.

Ayer despues de otra desastrosa cita ella vino a mi casa a devolverme unas cuantas peliculas que vimos juntos, la invite a pasar, era como en los viejos tiempos, sentados en mi sofa sin nada que hablar solo atentos a la pelicula y a nuestras respiraciones, el ruido no era necesario ya que sabiamos lo que el otro pensaba, pero esta vez fue diferente, un silencio nos invadio tanto que casi me rompo en el piso llorando y suplicando a que vuelva conmigo, pero otra vez mi estupida boca no emitio sonidos.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_

Sus ojos azules, esos ojos llenos de alegria que cualquiera podria hipnotizarse. Recuerdo cuando ella y yo fuimos al parque, un dia no muy soleado(estaba a punto de llover), ella me dijo " Freddo, comprame un helado, por favor?" y yo le dije "No Sam te vas a resfriar, esta empezando a llover". Ella me miro con esos ojos grandes y como siempre termine comprandole el helado. A veces odiaba ver esos ojos por que ella muy bien sabia que caia rendido a sus pies con su mirada.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Su cabello, es tan hermoso. Me encantaba cuando ella se quedaba dormida en mi pecho por ver una pelicula o simplemente escuchando musica, su cabello es tan suave y sedoso, parecia uno de esos lugares en donde no te quieres ir solamente por que es caliente y suave.

Esa vez que jugamos en la lluvia, solo por un capricho de ella. Se veia tan hermosa con su cabello mojado cayendo por sus hombros, suplicaba en ese entonces que nunca acabara ese momento.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh,  
Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
Oh, oh_

Que hago! No se donde ir. La buscare, donde sea, al diablo con las citas ridculas de Carly, yo AMO a Sam y asi siempre sera. Me levante de mi cama, fui en busca de ella. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa una voz me decia "alejate ya no lo intentes" , al parecer le hice caso cuando..

"Freddie, que haces aqui"

"Sam no lo soporto mas"

"que cosa, crei que estabas en una cita con caitlin"

"no soporte, te necesito"

"Fredd..."la interrumpi

"Sam ya no lo soporto. Te Amo y lo dire hasta morir, San fui un estupido, tonto, nerd , todo lo que tu me dices al terminar contigo. Tú eres la unica con la que hago click, y creo que somo perfectos juntos, por favos Sam.."y me quebre, ahi mismo en sus pies ,senti como unos brazos me rodeaban y me abrazaban, levante la cabeza y ahi la vi tan hermosa como siempre.

"Freddie, yo tambien te amo" Esas palabras me hicieron besarla con fuerza, a veces los hombres son tan estupidos como para perder a alguien como ella.

* * *

**Hola! bueno en primera adoro esta cancion mas que nada en el mundo y me di cuenta que la descripcion es muy parecida a Sam!**

**me harian muy feliz si aprietan el boton de abajo denominado review!**


End file.
